Rockman EXE: Cosmos Chaos
by Dark Ramza
Summary: STARS, the new internet mafia is dangerous, no doubt. NEw characters, new navis, Searchman, Aquaman, Terra, Sunstar... They're just the first!


Rockman.EXE: Cosmos Chaos  
Chapter 1: Military Green (I've only seen the episodes of Rockman.EXE from 1 to 41, and if I make any  
mistakes, feel free to correct me.)  
Netto hurriedly skated down the sidewalk of ACDC, fighting a losing battle trying to get to school on time.  
"Rockman! Why didn't you wake me up! Now I'm late for school!" Netto screamed at his PET.  
"I tried to, but you were so engrossed in your dream about someone. I thought I heard you say something about red hair, riding a scooter, operator of a pink female navi, plays the piano. I'd give you a list, but it'd take an hour to print it all out," Rockman teased with a smirk on his face.  
"Wh.What?! But how d'you know?! I'm sure I don't sleep-talk!"  
"AHA! So it was Meiru-chan!"  
"DAMN!"  
  
Netto had been late anyway, although he would've been on time had it not been Masa, who started ranting about calcium and students that oversleep right after Netto told him why he had been skating so fast.  
As usual, Yaito had rambled on about how her cousin was going to come and visit, Meiru had scolded Netto for being late, and Dekao challenged Netto to a Netbattle after school. The only different thing about today was the announcement Mariko-sensei had made five minutes before the end of class.  
"Children, as some of you might know, there had been several reporting of accidents throughout the Electopia about earthquakes that only affect a certain area, and as my duty as a teacher to make sure you're all safe, the principal has bought and given earthquake safety books to each and every single one of you, Meiru Sakurai, Satoshi Hunt, please hand them out."  
Meiru and Satoshi, a boy who had been known to have a liking with various military items, took the yellow texts from the teacher's desk and started handing them down by row, right when they had finished. The bell had rung.  
  
Netto glanced down at his PET, Dekao did the same. They were in the ACDC Game Arena, a special place especially made for children, whether it was Netbattling Arenas or Arcade Games, they had it all.  
Rockman had just been jacked in, and they were waiting for Dekao to make his preparations, which usually consisted of a pep talk. Finally, Dekao was ready. Gutsman plugged-in. And the battle started.  
  
"Wide Sword! Slot-IN!"  
Gutsman's right arm morphed into a large sword, and Rockman was shocked. Gutsman shouldn't have been compatible with sword chips!  
"Surprised? I upgrade Guts lots last night, now he can use sword type chips and buster type chips!"  
"Rockman! Be careful! Gutsman probably can match you in a fight now!"  
Rockman answered with a worried grin, and jumped up onto a block of floating data, narrowly avoiding the powerful chop that Gutsman had attempted.  
"Shotgun! Slot-IN!"  
Rockman's arm morphed into a buster, and he quickly took aim. Dekao scowled.  
"I won't let you! Area Steal! Slot-IN!"  
Gutsman's data broke into pieces and disappeared, just to reappear right behind Rockman.  
"Barrier! Slot-IN!"  
Gutsman's slice was blocked by the green shield that had erupted around Rockman. Sensing danger, as the Barrier Chip could only block one attack, Rockman backflipped behind Gutsman all the while charging up the Shotgun. By the time Gutsman had turned around, it was too late. Rockman had let his buster's pent-up fury loose in a storm of blue blasts, many had hit, and soon Gutsman was down on his knees.  
"This can't be happening! Recovery 500! Cold Fist! Slot-IN!"  
Gutsman's wounds quickly disappeared. The yellow giant stood up and raised his fist for all the world to see. Ducking to avoid the quick blue punch that Gutsman had thrown, Rockman grabbed the limb that had just tried to assault him, and tossed Gutsman onto the floor.  
"Let's end this! Mini-Bomb! Area Steal! Slot-IN!"  
Small blue spheres flashed into existence onto the hands of Rockman, one by one, he started throwing them onto the limp form of Gutsman. By the time the smoke had cleared, Gutsman had gotten back up, although bruised up quite a bit, and Rockman was nowhere to be seen.  
"Where is he, de gutsu?"  
Unknowingly, Rockman had appeared far above Gutsman.  
"Rockman! Let's try our new strategy with those chips I've received from dad! Air Shoes! Air Shot! Air Sword! Slot-IN!" (Oh yeah, just to let you know, I'll be making up Chips and Program Advances, so be ready for them!)  
Rockman stopped dropping and shot a quick and invisible blast straight onto the torso of Gutsman, which blasted him into the air, right next to our favorite blue bomber. Wasting no time, Rockman used the power of his bladed limb to send Gutsman kissing the ground. Exposed to too much damage, Gutsman logged out immediately after he hit the ground.  
"Yeah! VICTORY!"  
Netto had a great time celebrating his victory, watching Dekao whimper and sob. But his happiness was interrupted by the sound of clapping beside them. Netto looked up, and was surprised to find black-haired, blue-eyed, wearing-one-of-those-green-military-outfits, Satoshi.  
(Not a Mary Sue or Self-Insert! Just an original character! You know, those new characters for each game?)  
"Surprised to find you here, Netto!" Satoshi smiled, "Why didn't you tell me you were a Netbattler? I would have hunt you down and tried my luck against you! Mind a match now?"  
"Sure! Why not?" Netto grinned back, ignoring Dekao's sobs.  
Satoshi took out his PET, which was coloured in military-green, and removed the plug.  
"Prepare to face the might of Searchman.EXE!" 


End file.
